Goblin Girl/Gob
Gob is Goblin Girl and the Heavenly Bandit of Earth who has agreed to join you in your journey. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I wonder how the people at Yamatai are doing... I should probably go back for a visit sometime." "Don't take me lightly just because I'm a little goblin! I have some pretty awesome ancestors! I'll have you know I come from the same line as... Skanda? And... Shoki I think it was!" "Clubs are high in attack power, but it's hard to hit stuff with them. Axes are even more powerful but they hit even less." "I'm really good at running. I can even cause a sonic boom when I really get going." "See this helmet I'm wearing? It's an Ox Helmet......replica." "Once you master Warrior, you get to be a Power Fighter. They specialize in club and flail skills. That's the class I'm aiming for! I'm going to beat you up and get so many experience points!" "I was actually born in Yamatai village. I lived at the shrine for a while before setting out on an adventure." "Papi is such a pig. She eats as much as the rest of us put together!" "My clothes are starting to get a little dirty. I should have them washed. My friend Teeny takes care of that stuff. She's really good at housework." "Did you know Vanilla still wets the bed? She sleeps pretty soundly through it too, and at night even. Aren't vampires supposed to be nocturnal?" "I'm thinking of making a new move. I'm going to call it 'Goblin Bomber.' I'll pack a bunch of mud around something into a ball and then throw it! What should I pack inside the mud though?" * Rocks - "Ouch, that hurts just thinking about it. All right, rocks it is then!" (+10 Affinity) * Dog shit - "Eww, I don't want to touch dog poop." (-5 Affinity) * Rice balls - "That's a waste of food! Anyone who wastes food has to answer to me!" (-5 Affinity) "I'm thinking of changing my hairstyle. What do you think would be best?" * Something short - "Yeah, that sounds good. It wouldn't get in the way when I run." (+5 Affinity) * Long and straight - "I have a hard time keeping my hair down so I don't think I can pull that off. It'd stick out all over the place." * "Ohh! You know they say Raijin had an afro? Maybe I should do that too. We are technically related." (+10 Affinity) * Shave it bald - "Nooo, I don't want to be bald! I'm gonna shave you bald for even suggesting it!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you like most in your rice ball?" * Umeboshi - "Hey, you've got some pretty Eastern tastes. I like umeboshi too." (+5 Affinity) * Salmon - "Yeah, that's my favorite too!" (+10 Affinity) * Bonito - "Huh, that sounds pretty fancy. Are you one of those borswazee people I've heard about?" (+10 Affinity) * Goblin Meat - "I-I don't taste good!" (-5 Affinity) "You can change your job at Ilias Temple, right? What job would fit me best?" * Warrior - "Yeah, it's all about the power baby! I'm gonna get even stronger and then go buck wild on everyone!" (+10 Affinity) * Thief - "I may be a bandit but I'm actually not that good at stealing. I'm more about beating people up with a club and then taking stuff afterwards!" * Flirt - "As if! I want to actually do something, not laze around!" (-5 Affinity) "Papi and I like to arm wrestle a lot. Who do you think wins all the time?" * You - "You got it! I've actually got her beat when it comes to pure physical strength." (+10 Affinity) * Papi - "Bzzt, wrong. The correct answer is me! I've actually got her beat when it comes to pure physical strength." * Who gives a crap? - "You... You meanie!" (-5 Affinity) "Yai! Fork over your herbs! ...or one. My knee got all scrapped up from tripping the other day." * Yes - "Thank you, I'm saved! You should also walk carefully." (+20 Affinity) * No - "You're heartless! *Sob*" "Yai! Hand over the Antidote Grass! ...I ate this weird fruit the other day and my tummy keeps whirling around." * Yes - "Thank you, I'm saved! You should also be careful when eating strange fruit." (+30 Affinity) * No - "You're heartless! *Sob*" "Yai! Give me all your money! I love saying that, but I really just need 36G." * Yes - "No way. I can have it?! Wow, you're a swell guy!" (+25 Affinity) * No - "Hmm... did I not scare you enough?" "This old horn broke off, so you can take it. A new one will grow in the spring anyway." (+1 Goblin Horn) "I'll let you have some of today's lunch! They're rice balls Teeny made." (+1 Rice Ball) "Here's some money! I can't just steal all the time, right?" (+60 G) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Gob: "ZAZOOOOM!" With Teeny: Gob: "Teeny, could you wash my clothes? I've been running at full speed, and now they're all sticky." Teeny: "I'm not your mom. Aww geez, they's so dirty... Just where have you been playing?" Gob: "Sorry mom!" Teeny: "Don't call me mom!" With Vanilla: Gob: "Vanilla, I found a star-shaped stone. Here, it's for you!" Vanilla: "Waaa, such an unusual stone! Kukuku, it must be very valuable." Gob: "No, it's just a plain old rock from over there..." Vanilla: "H-how would you know!? I could get a lot of money out of it..." With Papi: Gob: "Papi, let's have an arm wrestling match!" Papi: "Rawr! I've been waiting for this!" Gob: "But you're not allowed to use your claws or your fire breath!" Papi: "In that case, you can't use your club! And no blinding! Hands only!" Sonya: "Are you guys actually arm wrestling?" With Mini: Gob: "Oh, it's the phoenix god!" Mini: "Phoenix god? Am I really a god?" Gob: "Where I'm from, phoenixes are considered gods. There should be a shrine or temple dedicated to them." Mini: "There's a shrine dedicated to me?! I want to go!" With Hip: Hip: "You're... a fellow club user! Are you an orc too?" Gob: "I'm a goblin!" Hip: "I feel like we can get along, goblin! Let's go raid a village together!" Gob: "M-maybe next time..." With Lihitinu: Lihitinu: "All right, let's settle this! I'll show you that my legs are unmatched!" Gob: "I won't lose when it comes to a race! The first to run five laps through the castle wins!" Lihitinu: "Just what I was hoping for! Then let's--" Sonya: "Hey! No running in the castle! Especially you two! Your speed is dangerous!" With Miu: Gob: "Oh, It's an ostrich! Let's race!" Miu: "Bring it on! My legs are the best in the world!" Gob: "Let's gooo!" Miu: "Yeeaah! Let-!" Sonya: "I said no running in the castle! You'll break a wall if you're not careful!" With Ashidaka: Gob: "Oh, are you from Yamatai too?" Ashidaka: "That's right! I'm a yokai! I can extend my hair, and even my tongue!" Gob: "M-me too! Plus, I can extend my horns and eyebrows!" Ashidaka: "Well, I can also extend my nose and ears!" Sonya: "Just what are you competing over?" With Shizuku: Shizuku: "Yoohoo, Gob!" Gob: "Yay! It's Shizuku! Let's go eat some dango together!" Shizuku: "All right, but don't go running off on your own. There is no way I can keep up with you." Gob: "You've never trained your legs?" Shizuku: "Not to the point where I can run on water like you can!" With Tama: Gob: "Let's go fishing later, Tama!" Tama: "...Nyaa!" Gob: "I'm asking you to fish with me Tama since we'll get a big haul if we go together. I'll split half the fish we catch!" Tama: "Nyaaa.♪" With Kaname: Gob: "Ah, Akaname-chan!" Kaname: "You've been running around all over the place, haven't you Gob-chan? Is it okay if we lick your dirty, sweaty body?" Gob: "I'm not dirty!" Kaname: "How disappointing..." With Sakura: Sakura: "Gob-chan, won't you come drink some tea with me?" Gob: "Okay, but... Don't eat up the shop like you did last time." Sakura: "This back mouth does that of its own accord..." Gob: "Didn't you also eat half of that with your front mouth?" With Kureha: Gob: "ZA-ZOOM!!" Kureha: "You're surprisingly quick for a goblin. I feel like I've seen that somewhere..." Gob: "...Hm? What?" Kureha: "No, it's nothing. Don't trip and hurt yourself!" With Kirin: Gob: "Wow, Kaminari-sama!" Kirin: "Hey, young oni. You better hide your belly button when you sleep or else I'll steal it." Gob: "I'm sleeping properly on a futon!" Kirin: "Yes, a sleeping child grows up..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Demi-Human Category:Monsters Category:Companions Category:Loli Category:Four Bandits Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1